A Second Life
by wildwolf234
Summary: A teenage girl wakes up in a restaurant that is filled with animatronics.
1. Chapter 1

" **name:" someone is speaking**

" ***" only used when an action is being down when in the midst of speaking.**

 _ **Text**_ **is when narrator is speaking from their mind**

" **()" is an author's note.**

 **There will be characters that are in this story that are from other stories so I will list them out. Since this will be set up into multiple pages but it will be only on this page because I don't want to go through every page saying what is or what is not mine so here it is:**

 **Leah is owned by comitgazer379(deviantart)**

 **Zach is owned by Zucca-Xerfantes(deviantart)**

 **Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon(which he is the boss of the restaurant)**

 **Max the Wolf is owned by me**

 **Mia the Shepherd is owned by my partner.**

 **Now in this story we kind of have some stuff that is true but, most is not true.**

 **Like I said we will be adding characters from different stories but, I will list them out in the pages that is provided.**

Mia's Pov:

I slowly open my eyes as I slowly sit up. I was trying to figure out where I am but, sadly I can't remember one bit. The only thing that I remember is my name: Mia. When I stood up, I looked around to see that I was at a birthday party, well what's left of it anyways. The place is filled with party balloons and party hats. On the walls, were littered with pictures. I walk over to one of them and the drawing appears to have a golden bear with solid black eyes with only a white dot in each eye. It just seems so creepy to me.

Mia: What is this place? This place gives me the chills…*shudders*

I notices that there is a figure sitting on the stage and I walks towards it.

Mia: Hello? Can you possibly tell me where I am?

All of sudden looks at me in a deathly stare as it screeches out and land on the floor, terrified

Mia: ouch *rubs back for the hard landing* what the?

I notices that creature like figure walking towards me on all fours as if it were crawling to me.

?: Why have you come here so late? *tilts head as if were confused* You know the punishment of coming here when you are in here alone. Especially when it is past 12.

I see it stop its position and adjusts and by the looks of it, seems like it is ready to pounce!

?: What is your name before I kill you and stuff you like what I did to the other night guards *eyes turn black with a red dot in the middle*(which in later references it would be called corrupted)

Mia: ….My name is Mia!

?: Hmm? *tilts head* O.k that is an interesting name but, your name kind of do sound familiar. Where did you come from?

I notice the figure relax a little but, still seems like it is ready to pounce.

Mia: I just woke up here..I'm not quite sure where I came from.

?: *confused now even more than before*O-K then, you just made yourself a prey-no-more. Is there anything else that you remember?

Mia: um...well, I do remember that the day is May 16, 2017…

?: *eyes turn normal* Wait... hold on a minute…. Did you just say May 16, 2017? Because I could've sworn that it was October 9, 1987. That was the day I got activated!

Mia: Really?

?: Wait…*scratches head as his eyes are zoned out*

He seems to be remembering something but I just don't know what.

?: Hold on...*Holds on to head* Why is it so hard to remember anything.

Mia: Why is hard for you remember? *curious*

?: Well having an old cpu for a brain. I would like to escape this place to see if it would help me remember but the only place I can go is on the roof and trust me, I can't fall down because, the program will make me turn around or just stop right on the spot.

I wary walk towards the figure and notices that it seems to be a robot or an animatronic that has a few body parts that are very wolf like.

Mia: *sits down with the animatronic* I feel sorry for you. Even though I have no idea how I got here, I'm sure that I can find a way to help you escape this place or possibly stay here. *gentle smile*

?:Well sadly, You can't escape either. Because we have a rule over here. No one can't leave this building until 6am if they enter here at 12am. But if we can't get out then you can't either.

Me: I see. *nod* …..well, I can possibly try to reprogram you to see if you can escape this madness *grin*

?:Really?! If that happens to work can you do it to the rest of us?

All of a sudden Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Leah show up and wave to me but, why do I know these names?

Mia: I'm certain that I can help you all. I'm a good technician. I'm willing to assist you in any way I can!

?: Thank you. *all of sudden looks behind and notice tail wagging rabetly* Good gods! My tail hasn't waged in a long time! Oh my god I haven't felt this happy when I…*has another flashback* well… when I… wait a minute… Is your name, Mia Starlight?


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you guys for seeing this. I tried to post this on other sites but, came out empty handed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I also credit this to my partner. Like I said, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Mia: How on earth did you know my name?

?: I..don't...know... Sorry your just very familiar to me….

Mia: What is your name?

?: Please call me Max. Do you know how I have become?

Mia: What do you mean?

Max:Well somehow knowing my past history… I was stuffed inside this suit and in the end of the process I DIED… well let's just say that my soul kind of fused or "melted" into this suit and I became part of it. I'm saying this because I can still "feel" but not like you can and I can act like you can. Good thing we are going to get upgrades soon so we can be more alive… Now the problem is how can we hide you from all of this, because you can't get out and if the staff sees you then, they will throw you in jail! Wait a minute… I think there is an empty suit that might fit you… lets see…

Mia: Y-You're going to..stuff me?! *terrified*

Max: *realizes* Oh no… that is not what I meant I am so sorry!

Mia: It's okay.

Max: What I was meaning that there is a suit that judging by your size…*hand under his jaw in a questioning position*...should be a good if not, perfect size... *goes into the parts and service room*

I was talking the other animatronics to have time pass by very quickly so I can get to know them better and then I saw Max returning with an animatronic head that looked like appears like a canine head piece. It was all while with a faded black on the muzzle part.

Max: I am sorry but, I figured that you might want a cat suit but, all I can find is a beautifully colored German Shepherd and yes it is female, I just need to see if this slide on your head…

I was worried that it will squish my head with all the wires but, to my surprise, it fits perfectly!

Mia: This is so cool. How did you know that I like cats?

Max: Well judging by my memory I remember girls are asking if there are cat animatronics but, sadly… there isn't any… I'm mean I can see why, because their is a bird animatronic *waves hand over to Chica* and usually birds and cat don't really go together and neither does dogs.*giggles*

Mia: *nods* That makes sense.

Max: Plus I think you will look pretty nice in the animatronic suit. And get this you could be wearing that all day outside when it is 120° and you will still be cool! And thankfully I checked the spring locks twice and they look pretty good and they seem to be in good condition. Just hopefully I won't jinx it…

Bonnie: Yea like nothing bad could happen to you...right? *grins*

Max: *slaps hand on his face* My god Bonnie I'm going to rip you apart if you say that again.

Freddy: Yea everything is going to fine! *grins sheepishly*

Max: Oh my god…. *sighs and sees chica going to say something* Chica if you dare say anything I'm gonna shove my foot up where you should have an ass! Now let's put the rest of the suit on you.

He motions his head as if to follow and I did and leads you to the "Parts and Service" room and helps me put the suit on and to my surprise it fits just right.

Max: Great! Now where can I hide you because, they would think that if you sat here on the floor it would mean that you have an exoskeleton. Let see… *searches around* AH-HA PERFECT!

*leads you to a gym locker but seems large enough for you to fit in*

Max: This is where I got the suit from of course you might be a little tight in here, I promise you that it would be comfortable.

Mia: Thank you *smile* but..*smile fades away* Why are so concerned about the spring locks?

Max: Well if your really want to know, well let's just say that around after 1987, before I got activated, there was a killer that showed up at the pizzeria that day and apparently it was the same guy that killed the 4 children and that was reported "missing"'! And so while he was alone the animatronics let their spirits roam around a little bit and started taking revenge by stuffing him to a suit **ALIVE!** But, while they were cornering him, the killer put on this Spring Bonnie animatronic which was right next to him and the children couldn't do anything to him but, then Karma decided to show up, and apparently after these few decades the suit that he was wearing was about to break! Now you might say o.k...what does this have to with the spring locks, well during the time it was just sitting there...the suit I mean... the spring locks were out of position and was about to break free and during that time, the spring locks gave way and crushed him to death, literally. *smirks* Moral of the story: Check before you put something on, otherwise it might be the last thing you would ever wear*chuckles*… But anyways don't worry this suit looks like it was new and the spring locks are in very good condition and is in rightful places. *pats your shoulder*

Mia: I see. Where did the murderer go?

Max: Oh him... well you can call him Springtrap if you want, but he somewhere in there just...turned off at the moment. Jeez what time is it…. *goes outside and returns* O.k it is 5:59 and all you need to do is to be quiet and absolutely still when someone comes in o.k?

Mia: *nod*

Max: O.k cool now I know there isn't much to do so maybe just wait here and just sit down and relax, I will bring some pizza and something to drink. *goes outside and returns with a pizza box and a large drink* Hope you like cheese pizza and Dr. Pepper!(we don't own Dr. Pepper but we both like it!)

He hands me the pizza and drink as I sat down and set it right next to me on the bottom of the of the suit locker

Max: Sleep well….

 _ **12 hours later,**_

I have been waiting for seem like eternity and standing still when people came wore me out and even though it was cool inside the suit I were sweating all over the place… and from what the sounds that are coming from outside of the room, it seems like the pizzeria was closing and I were so excited that I didn't hear the metal sounding footsteps coming towards me until someone open the doors to the locker…


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was kind of busy with school and stuff. In return I am going to be giving you two chapters in one! Please favorite and review!**

I was in total shock because I have nowhere to go but, you notice it was another animatronic that by the looks of it hasn't been repaired in days. The suit that it was in, was completely torn up and had a sicky greenish yellow color as the main color of the body. I notice that there is a really heavy odor coming off of as if something that has been rotting for what seemed like years coming off of it. When I looked closely at it you notice that there seems to be red thick wire coming off in different places. When I looked at the head of the suit I noticed, that there is also something red inside.

Mia: Who are you?

I touch the animatronic and the red substance got on my fingertips. I take a closer look at the stuff on my fingers and it looks like blood.

?: Well you may have already heard of me but, my _friends_ call me Springtrap. I say, why are you over here and not out there? *points to the door*

Mia: Springtrap, huh? Alright. I can't escape for the time being.

Springtrap: Well that is such a shame... *grins* You know what? I would like to give you something that you will very much enjoy...

Mia: Really? What is it? *curious*

Springtrap: Do you really want to know?

Mia: Maybe? *confused*

Springtrap: Well would you like to live forever… be Immortal?

Mia: Immortal?

Springtrap: Yes! You can't die from anything….even if you get decapitated! The head will just quickly heal itself up in a matter of a split second.

Mia: That would be cool….umm…*nod* I would like to have this ability *smile*

Springtrap: Well if you like to… *Punches you very hard right in the chest as you feel like you just got hit by truck*

Mia: *shocked* w-what?

Springtrap: You know the price of Immortality! DEATH!

I suddenly here creaking in the suit.

Mia:Wait... w-what's going on?!

Springtrap: Oh dear looks like you are going to have some fun…*leaves*

I let out a scream of agony as an unbearable pain epicenters at my chest and I see metal spring locks going through me. I cough and spill puddles of blood and I lay down on the floor, hoping that someone will come help me.

Mia: Someone...p-please..help m-me….

As I was on the floor, I felt my heart beating slowly and I am trying so hard to rest. I was trying so hard until I hear a voice in the distance…

?: Rest my child. Rest. You will be given the life that some might say a curse but, you will see it as a blessing.

I trusted the voice as I calmed myself down and let the darkness take over me as I drew in one last final breath and closed my eyes.

 _ **Max's P.O.V:**_

I was just getting everything ready when I heard something in the Parts and Service room and kind of ignored it as if Mia had bumped into something. That's when I heard it and if I still was alive my blood would turn cold…. A scream inside the Parts and Service room. I quickly ran on all fours and bashed into the door of the room, breaking it in the process, and that's when I saw her laying on the floor… I quickly go up to her and see what had happened, I notice that the other animatronics came into to the not long before I broke in here myself. They were all in shock and couldn't do anything but, stare what had happened in front of their eyes. I'm trying to examine what happened and noticed that the chest spring locks broke free and ripped her whole chest area to find her heart….not beating...

Max: Oh god who has done this to you?

I hug on to your limp body while slowly crying as thinking it was my fault.

Max: Please god! Give her another chance!

If on cue the blood that was on the floor slowly disappeared and the remains of the body were disappearing and leaving no evidence of life but, when looked inside… a rods of metal were forming from the body itself and were connecting to the different parts of the suit… and that's when I realized, an exoskeleton was forming in replacing the body of Mia. When I could no longer feel the heartbeat from her, I hugged as tight as I can. It seemed like a million years had gone by but, as I was in my own thoughts I heard something…

?: W-what happened-d?

 _That voice! No, I couldn't be!_

?: Max?

 _Oh...My...God...It can't be, she's alive!_

Max: Mia?

Mia: Max! What happened?! *hugs Max*

Max: Oh my god Mia I thought I lost you!

Mia: What do you mean by that? *examines self* h-how did I...why do I look like this?!

Max:...Uh how can I say this?…. You have turned into a… *puts hand to get together*

…animatronic….

Mia: *as I examine my new body once more, I look behind and I see a tail moving around* W-What the?!

Max: *notices what you are doing* Yes Mia, you have your very own tail *in a sarcastic voice* and while you're at it, try and feel your ears.

Mia:*snaps her head in my direction and puts her hands well now paws on top of her head as she is slowly moving to the back of her head until she stops and notices to dog-like ears are on top. She starts to play around with them and sees if the ears are real…

Max: You have a lot to learn…*grins* Come on, let's show you around.

As I lead her to the main area, I completely forgot that our manager was there, Zach.

Max: Oh hey, I forgot that you were on night guard duty tonight...hehe..*sheepishly grins*.

Zach: When did she get here *points to Mia* I never seen her before…

Max: Oh she was just recently activated! I was just showing her the place.

Zach: Don't lie to me Max, I know she got turned into an animatronic…

Max: B-But how?

Zach: Well, why do you think there are security cameras in this place?

Max: Oh…*realizes* wait did you record the whole thing?

Zach: It is always recording. Why?

Max: Because I want to find out who did this to _**her**_. *eyes turn corrupted* I want to kick that little fuckers ass.

(A/N: Chapter 4!)

As we were reviewing the tape, I soon realize that it was Springtrap who did all this.

Max: _**SPRINGTRAP! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!**_

I run all fours as I know it will make me go faster but, just only a little bit. As I turn the corner to reach the Parts and Service, Springtrap was in the doorway and in anger, I rammed into him while unleashing a scream that sounded like a bear voice that has been electronically altered:

golden freddy voice (0:00-0:04) and started fighting him as best as I could. As we were exchanging blows to each other Springtrap all of a sudden had flown to back of the room and when I look at who did it, it was Mia.

Max: Holy Shit! You know you should be in MMA if you can make that piece of shit fly to the other side of the damn room!

Mia: I didn't know that I was capable of it….*shocked*

Max: Well I guess you got some pretty powerful pistons in your arms!

Mia: Powerful..pistons? *confused* hmm…

Max: It's kind of like a joke since, you know...we're machines.

Mia: Oh..alright *smile* cool! At least I was able to beat the living shit out of him.

Max: Yea you definitely beat the shit out of...him? Where did he go? *looks around*

All of a sudden it feels like someone hit with a freakin train right in the chest are as I fly back into a metal shelf that was right behind me and tore me apart in the process.

Max: Oww!

Mia: Max! *rushes over to Max* Oh dear….*worried* …

Max: LOOK OUT! *pushes you off to the side*

All of a sudden I see Springtrap running towards us and I pushed Mia to my left as I get pinned down as me and Springtrap are wrestling.

Mia: Grr...Springtrap….I had ENOUGH OF YOU! *kicks him off of Max and he falls down onto the floor* *huffs*

Max: I think we need to shut you down for a little bit. *spits out a tooth* Hopefully this upgrade tomorrow can fix my tooth.

As I'm heading in Springtrap's direction I quickly slam my foot into his shoulder and grab some cords out of the back of his neck in which were tainted in red from all the blood and rips them out.

Springtrap: Curse you *as he shuts down*

Max: I don't think we will ever be fixing him again….

Mia: Yeah, especially with all the awful stuff that he put us through. *sigh*

Max: Come on, let's get repaired and get ready for tomorrow.

Mia: Yeah, let's go.

Max: Plus I think I got a job for you…

Mia: Oh?

Max: You like drums?

Mia: Yeah, I like drums *smile*

Max: Then I will ask Zach to give you a drum chip when we have the upgrades, because even though we may seem like we are playing the instruments but, we're not...

Mia: I see *nod*

A few minutes later as we repair ourselves, Zach inputted a drum chip that allows Mia to drum any beat to any song but, she can't do it since her arms can't compute fast enough but, thankfully, our upgrades will be in tomorrow….


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guus, sorry about the long wait. Can at least get one review to see how it is or just PM me? Here's Chapter 5 of ASL!**

 _ **The Next Day:**_

Mia: I'm glad that I'm an animatronic, although, it will take me some time to get used to this new body..

Max: Well hopefully you will get used to it after our "little" updates…speaking of which they should be here any minute.

As if right on cue, Zach let in a bunch of what seems to be workers as they hauled in some very big crates. It didn't take long before they had each of us to come into a tent in which they had made in the process of getting ready.

Mia: What are these updates exactly?

Max: I have no idea…*hears name getting called* Well I guess I have to see it for myself…

When I have entered the tent, I was completely alien to this and I had no idea what to do. They told me to lay right on a workbench that they have constructed and I did as I was told. Even though it felt weird because I haven't slept in what seemed like years, I relaxed as best as I could even when there were a few bits of pain in the process. I will say it took like 20 minutes or so when they have completed the process and before I got out of the tent, they put a white sheet over me like the rest of the animatronics. Just after I got out, it was Mia's turn to get upgraded.

When I was waiting, I just sat on edge of the stage, remembering the incident that happened when Mia was crushed in that suit. I thought to myself: _At least she is not in pain anymore…_

When she finally stepped out, I was kind of anxious to see what she looked like inside that white sheet as I am to my new self. A few minutes later, Zach opened the doors to let children and parents to see the place redone and it seems like it has just been built. When Zach was announcing the that the store has been redone along with us and as he said that, the white sheets that were covering us, was flown off from us to unveil our new bodies. The people looked astonished as we show off ourselves. When I was looking at myself, I noticed that I got repainted...well just a little bit. My main color is black still but, the parts that end at certain places of my body like my muzzle, ears, and tail are colored in a neon-like blue! What I kind of also noticed is that I was a lot more thinner and had clothes on! I was wearing a grey shirt with a black leather jacket and black pants that came with a belt!

When I saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, they looked like they came from 1980's... _well of course they were literally here during that time…_ Freddy was wearing tuxedo with the same bow tie and hat and he kind of now looked more like cartoon bear which I kind of thought was a pretty interesting since he actually can move humanly and can still act like a bear with all the electronics that are in his system makes him look so real. Bonnie is wearing a purple-ish tuxedo that kind of actually fits the way he looks, and like Freddy, he has a more cartoon-ish look to him but still looks real as well. Chica also had a lot of changes and she now looked like an actual chick then a duck and her beak is now thin and more like an actual chicken bill. She was also wearing a sun colored dress that has the famous "Let's Eat!" across the front. When I looked over at Leah she was wearing a tank top and a simple pair of pants with a little blue collar that gives her the look of an arcade gamer. Foxy was looks like an actual fox and his jaw is now more where his muzzle starts and he has a more of a pirate look to him. When I looked at Mia, well she has definitely changed. Her main color is now a white with some black at the ends of her body kind of like mine. She has a white tank top that says "like my beat?" on the front with a black leather jacket that has the sleeves cut off. She is wearing a black pair of pants with a long thin chain that comes from one of the belt loops to the back pocket. I also noticed that she is wearing a black collar that matches with the out fit.

We got up on stage and started setting up and I noticed that my fingers actually fit in with the strings unlike before. So I placed my fingers in a certain position with the strings and grabbed a guitar pick in which I didn't know I had and strum the guitar and to my surprise it sounded like so real and it felt so real. I guess the others noticed it too, because I notice them acting funny as they are getting used to the new system.

We started playing a simple song that we know and to our surprise, we sounded like we are actually playing it. After that someone requested a song, "Feel Invincible by Skillet" and we accepted it. I actually asked Freddy if I could actually sing this since I know it by heart and he allowed me to do it. I asked Mia if she could be the second voice for the song.

Skillet- Feel Invincible.

Me and Bonnie starts of with the main guitar notes to the song and Mia plays the drums to after as I sang the lyrics and Mia follows:

 _Target on my back, Lone survivor lasts_

 _They got me in their sights, No surrender no_

 _Trigger fingers go, Living the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey, Everyday when I wake_

 _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_

 _Chewing me up, spitting me out_

 _Hey, hey, hey, When I need to be saved_

 _You're making me strong, you're making me stand_

 _Never will fall, never will end_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave, You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire, Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired, You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it, Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it, Invincible_

 _Here we go again, I will not give in_

 _I've got a reason to fight, Every day we choose_

 _We might win or lose, This is the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey, Everyday when I wake_

 _They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won_

 _The bell has been rung, it's over and done_

 _Hey, hey, hey, When I need to be saved_

 _They counting me out, but this is my round_

 _You in my corner; look at me now_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave, You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium, Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire, Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired, You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it, Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it, Invincible_

There is a long pause we play the song slowly louder _._

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky, Not gonna stop_

 _Invincible!_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake, powerful, Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium, Fight song, raising up_

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium(2X)_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_

 _I'm made of fire, Who can stop me tonight_

 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 **Feel Invincible is owned by Skillet! Also that is a cool song(if you love rock that is...).**

 _I feel, I feel it, Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it, Invincible_


	5. SORRY!

**Hey Guys. I am very sorry about not having anything to be published. I had alot of school to deal with and also the fact that I had some issues personally. I am thinking about rewriting this so please tell me what you think. I am gonna post stuff, it is just that I will be very busy at the moment. Like I said, I apologize. I will post chapter 6 this weekend(hopefully).**


	6. Discontinued for now

**Hey Guys, I have made a decision and canceled this, because 1) I have not gotten any reviews(or I can't see them) and 2) I am thinking of making it better. So stay tuned. I am very sorry for those who seemed to like this story so far, but I just need to fix some stuff. I am at school, so the work may interfere with this. I am planning on calling it, Life Restart. I think it would be a cool name, because i am planning this to have all of the animatronics(fnaf, fnaf2, fnaf3, fnaf4, fnafSL, and more if Scott C. makes new fnaf) come to life in the flesh(like furries, not humans). This might have mature stuff in it(like: language, blood and gore, lemons...yes I can write lemons even though I am virgin) so please beware.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, I want to deeply apologize for discontinuing this story. I went to my email and realized all of the stuff that has been happening. Here is the plan: Same story, just slightly adjusted; Same charecters and some other changes; Might add in a lemon or two for all those perverts in the world; last, but not least: THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH BETTER!

New Story: this friday and the weekend.

R&R(read and review)


End file.
